Faith in my Innocence
by tinabug
Summary: It took Kagome a long time to accept that the death and destruction caused by the shikon was not her fault. So what does she do when some Prince of Spirit World is claiming she's guilty? She gives them hell, that's what.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome stood in front of the toddler in total disbelief. Her mind blanked for several seconds as she tried to process what in the hell was happening. She had just put the jewel back together and was even still covered in the blood and guts from the battle. As soon as she had appeared on the other side of the well all she had time to think was how glad she was to back home.

She had barely gotten the thought out before she found herself bound and dragged through a portal. She was then dumped in front of this toddler who was accusing her of crimes. She had struggled with what she was tied up with. It didn't take her long to realize they were vines and the one who had put them on her was incredibly powerful and intelligent. As she moved they adjusted quickly and if one snapped it grew back quickly.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME, KAGOME HIGURASHI," Koenma stood up on his desk and yelled at her when he realized her attention wasn't on him or even Kurama or Hiei who were in the room as well.

Kagome raised her head up to face Koenma after she was done studying the vines wrapped around her. They vines only got stronger the longer she struggled and it had only taken a moment to understand why. Smaller vines sprouted from the bigger ones holding her. They had attached themselves to her skin with a few even burrowing under her skin. The vines were taking her power.

Koenma immediately sat down hard at the look directed at him from Kagome. If looks could kill then he would be bursting up into flames right now.

Kagome was pissed. After everything she had done to save the world, they were going to try and place the blame on her. As if! She would not stand for it. If they thought she'd take these accusation sitting down then they obviously never spied on her during her travels.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho. I decided to try my own twist on if Koenma tried accusing Kagome of a crime<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama studied the female in front of him. He remembered the tale of the Shikon no Tama and the quest to put it back together from his days as Youko. He wished he had known who she was before he had agreed to bring her in. He realized he and Hiei had only captured her quite easily because to her the final battle had just happened for her.

He could also admit it was taking his entire concentration to keep the vines around her and if he had not used energy draining ones, then she would have already broken free. He was impressed with her power reserves, though her anger and grief were probably fueling it to such heights.

He could tell that the longer Koenma talked and accused her of crimes the angrier she became. And with that anger, came power. Her scent showed she was pissed and it was only a matter of time before she snapped. His rose whip was already in his hands ready to react but even then the most he knew he could do would be to hold her off until more help arrived.

He could tell that Hiei felt the same since his sword was already drawn though they were under strict orders to not kill her. He imagined it was because Koenma's father wanted the shikon for himself. It was also possible that Koenma felt some type of sympathy for the girl as well or knew it wasn't her fault at all but rather the greed of his father.

The atmosphere grew tenser in the room until Koenma screamed at Kagome. It seemed the little prince didn't enjoy being ignored. By the answering look on Kagome's face she didn't enjoy being accused of a crime she didn't commit either.

The glare on the face of priestess spoke of one who wasn't going to roll over and be anyone's scapegoat. She was going to fight back. He knew this but looking at Koenma he had to wonder, 'Does he?'


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei wasn't as intelligent or as intuitive as Kurama but he was a battle-hardened warrior. He knew how to drive his enemies insane with anger or grief in order to throw off their focus. He also knew the signs of when someone was pushed too far, too fast. This was the opposite of what you wanted to do to an opponent, especially one that was already as dangerous as the Shikon Priestess.

He wasn't very happy that their new mission had been to go and capture a woman and bring her in to answer for crimes that Koenma wouldn't explain to them until the woman was in front of him. He knew why now. Had he or Kurama known that it was the Shikon Priestess then both of them would have probably declined the mission.

It wasn't just that he didn't want to make an enemy out of a powerful priestess that he was being ordered not to kill, but it was the fact that this particular priestess had some very powerful allies. Those allies wouldn't hesitate to strike out if they knew about the priestess being back. As it was, they were incredibly lucky to have gotten to her the moment she was returned. It was highly unlikely that any of her allies knew she was back and Kurama had hidden her scent as soon as she appeared.

At first thought he couldn't fathom how Koenma came up with these charges against Kagome or why he was even pressing them but it only took a few seconds for the answer to become clear. This was the result of his father's greed. Enma was very power hungry and trying to take the jewel under the pretense of guarding it was right up his alley.

His sword was drawn and ready just as Kurama was but he doubted he would be of much help. He was fast but her energy was deadly to a demon. He was also unsure of her skill level but being this pissed off and enraged meant she was capable of quite a lot. He hadn't gotten where he was at now by underestimating his enemies. He was cold and calculating during battle and listened to his instincts. They were screaming at him right now to back down or kill her immediately before she saw him coming.

He knew things were going to come down to a confrontation soon as Koenma lost his patience and screamed. He had wondered how the priestess was handling being accused of these crimes but the look that she just gave the prince spoke of one thing.

'She has the same spirit that controls Yusuke,' he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome couldn't have stopped the growl if she wanted to. Despite the vines wrapped around her she was able to take one step forward. This was enough to force Koenma to take a step back, which almost resulted in him falling off his desk. The vines wrapped around her tighter in response and would have dropped a normal human but she was far to pissed to hardly give them another thought.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are _little prince. _I will not stand here and let you accuse me of something that I did not do. I don't care what you think you know. I didn't try and break any laws. I actually saved the world since it appears you weren't paying any attention at all. I ought to blame you for allowing the portal in time to appear," Kagome growled out.

Koenma sputtered as he didn't quite know how to make a comeback at that. "How dare you think to accuse the Prince of Spirit World of a crime," he managed to sputter out in outrage. His cheeks were flushed with rage. '_How dare she' _he thought.

"How dare you," Kagome snarled right back. "You are a disgrace to your position. How dare you accuse me of something not even in your jurisdiction you hypocritical little brat," she hissed out while putting all of her strength into the vines. She had tried to lunge forward but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Her head snapped back while her eyes focused on the one holding her. "What do you think you are doing, fox," she demanded.

Cold and calculating green eyes focused on the pair of pissed off blue eyes that were also focused on him. "Regardless of what you may feel, I cannot allow you to kill the Prince of the Spirit World," his voice was confident as if he didn't have his hands on a woman who could turn him into ash in seconds.

Kagome completely ignored the prince for a moment. All of her attention was on the fox that held her captive. There was something about this demon that just screamed danger to her. Her instincts were telling her not to underestimate him. She could see the intelligence in his eyes and feel his power. Taking on an opponent like him would not be a smart idea as the vines were trying even harder now to suck out more of her energy.

Not only was her energy draining but she had just got back from the final battle. She was already weary from that and had wanted to find those who had promised to wait for her. She would either have to convince the stupide prince to let her go or make her move soon. She decided to ignore the fox for the moment and focus back on Koenma. She wanted answers. The answers to these questions would dictate her next course of action.

She decided to find out the true motive of the little prince. "I'm not here because of any crimes am I?" she asked calmly and with a tone that implied she already knew the answer to the question.

"You are here because of your crimes, Kagome Higurashi," Koenma never got further as he was interrupted by Kagome.

"Bullshit and you know it _little prince_, Your just like every other power hungry fool out there. My guess is you want to accuse me of these imaginary crimes and part of the punishment is to relive me of the Shikon No Tama. Isn't it?" Kagome didn't bother and hide the sneer from her voice.

Her blue eyes focused on the little prince in front of her as she watched all of his reactions. She had her answer before he even spoke.

"I am the rightful guardian of the Shikon No Tama. Should anyone try and take it from me I would consider it a declaration of war on not only myself but my allies as well." There was authority in her tone but also a touch of arrogance.

"Think very carefully over your next words and actions _little prince. _My allies and myself are willing to die for my cause, are you willing to sacrifice the same thing."

* * *

><p>Sorry that I was unable to go back through and edit before I posted but now poor Koenma has a big decision to face? Anyone wanna guess on how its gonna go<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Koenma paled before he could even think of a comeback. Her allies in the past were strong and there were many of them that were in high positions. Pissing anyone of them off and declaring war should be avoided at all costs but what could he do. 'Damn you father for putting me in the position. I think I'm beginning to understand why Yusuke hates you' he thought as he sat back down at his desk.

As he looked into the priestess's eyes he could see her determination and anger there. She had meant every word she said and she had the power to back it up as well. Proceeding was going to be very dangerous. There was no way he could outright demand the jewel now without starting a war. Secretly, he didn't want it in Spirit World either. It would just cause too many problems. None of the wards they had would be able to even conceal it but then he doubted his father wanted to just 'keep it safe.'

'So what do I do,' he thought while staring Kagome straight in the eyes. Kurama still had his hands on the priestess's shoulders but he didn't want her dead. She was right on one thing, she had saved the world and unless provoked or attacked she was no threat.

The only question left for him to answer himself then was did he want to provoke her wrath or his father's.


	6. Chapter 6

Koenma straightened to his full height as he came to a decision. His father could deal with this if he truly wanted to make an enemy out of the Shikon Priestess, but he had no intentions of doing that. If he pressed war then more than just he and his father would be involved. He would not subject his innocent subjects to a war that could possibly tear apart the three realms. 'Father really is a fool if he thinks to challenge her,' he thought.

"The jewel will not be removed from your care by me, Kagome Higurashi. Through much sacrifice, you have guarded the jewel and destroyed a great evil to protect it. I will tell my father that I believe the jewel is safest in your hands but he will want to see punishment for laws broken," Koenma finished. He knew his father would demand punishment in hopes of trying to get the jewel but he was unsure how to proceed without starting a war and trying to find a middle ground.

Personally, he didn't want to hand out any type of punishment after thinking over the situation carefully. The woman in front of him had lost a lot but his father wouldn't see it that way.

Kagome's eyes narrowed on the little prince in front of her. She had begun to calm when he first started talking. There was hope that he was seeing reason but now it looked like he was still going to let his father control him. By the end of his speech, she was shaking in anger. There was anger that he was trying to still blame her for something and anger that he was letting his greedy, manipulative father control him.

She could feel Kurama tighten his grip on her shoulder just the slightest amount and he shifted closer to her. She almost snorted half in amusement and half in frustration. Part of her was happy about being treated as dangerous but the other part was just pissed to be here in general. She also realized he said the jewel wouldn't be removed by him.

'Did that mean he was warning her,' she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

"No!"

That one word rang out clearly in the room causing everyone to swing their eyes towards the person who said it.

Color drained instantly from Koenma's face and he felt his knees begin to shake and sweat build up on his palms.

Kagome's face, on the other hand, began to glow in happiness. Her eyes even shined with happy tears that had yet to spill.

Hiei and Kurama both shifted to this new threat. There was no doubt this new demon was a threat. Power began to roll off the individual in waves.

A naginata was soon pointed at Koenma from the newcomer. "That priestess has done nothing wrong and even if you wish to accuse her of any crimes, you must go through her Alpha first. If anyone here has broken any rules, it would be you Prince Koenma," the voice of the newcomer sneered.

Kagome was so excited to see him that she forgot about the vines around her and went to take a step forward.

She soon found herself restricted from not just the vines, but also a strong arm around her waist. She looked up and saw that Kurama had grabbed her but he wasn't even looking at her. His calculating gaze was on the newcomer.

"If you were wise, fox, you would release the priestess this instant. I have waited five centuries to hold her again. So either remove your arm from her or I will remove your arm from you," the naginata was now pointed at Kurama, the tip glowing in demonic power.

Kagome's eyes widened at how quickly this situation was escalating. Then a smile broke out on her face in fond exasperation.

"Don't Hakudoshi. I just got back. Let's try to stay out of war for at least a few days," she hoped to diffuse the situation somewhat. All she wanted to do was run forward and throw her arms around Hakudoshi and find out how everyone was doing. She couldn't do that while all tied up and captured.

Hakudoshi smirked at Kagome before lowering his weapon. The weapon was soon resting against his shoulder as he leaned on it. An arrogant look crossed his face before making eye contact with Kagome. "Getting yourself kidnapped again, Kagome," here he shook his head, "you never could stay out of trouble could you," he finished with a small, dark laugh.

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed while stomping one foot. 'Even if it's true, there is no need to constantly point it out,' she thought and then slumped in Kurama's arm.

She really was tired and exhausted from all that had happened and seeing that Hakudoshi had found her, she knew the others weren't far behind. That meant she would be free soon. Koenma was a proud prince but even he wouldn't start war. 'His father on the other hand might but he isn't here now,' she thought while looking back at Koenma who was staring at Hakudoshi nervously.

"Kurama," Koenma said, gaining everyone's attention, "release Kagome now."

For once Koenma decided to ignore what his father would have wanted. The arrival of Hakudoshi proved that Kagome's allies would come for her. Hakudoshi was known for his strength and ruthlessness in battle.

'I hope my father chooses the same path. I doubt even he could stand up to all of her allies at once,' Koenma thought but doubted it as a sense of dread overcame him.


End file.
